The present invention relates to purchasing, and more particularly to systems and methods for a buyer or potential user to gain an understanding of a product before making a purchase of an item or service or using a product or service.
Buyer's remorse is a phenomenon where a purchaser may become dissatisfied or disappointed with a product or service they have purchased. Similarly, at the pre-purchase stage, buyers may be reluctant to close a transaction due to uncertainty of using an item or incomplete information regarding the item or service. In this instance consumers want to achieve a greater understanding and have peace of mind about using a product or service.
Current methods for obtaining result to offset the pre-purchase information deficit include typing request, speaking request, scanning bar codes, and capturing an image of the product. There is currently no system or method that allows users to use real time footage to find social content, related videos, related images, reviews, and other sources of data related to ascertain information about an item that is presently in the camera lens' view.
As can be seen, there is a need for a system and method that allows a user to utilize a portable device camera to scan an object or characters in real time to locate related social media content, related videos, related images, external reviews (from sites such as Yelp!), and optionally other related sources (such as Google) pertaining to the item currently captured by the camera lens view.